


acuérdate de mi (que para mi tú siempre vas primero)

by diazevan



Series: spanish songs belong to buddie! [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan
Summary: Eddie never knew how grounding could be to fall in love with someone, not until one day, when Buck is grinning ear to ear while he plays with Christopher, he realizes he plans to do this for the rest of his life.orEddie knows, Buck catches up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: spanish songs belong to buddie! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616716
Comments: 22
Kudos: 383





	acuérdate de mi (que para mi tú siempre vas primero)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I have to write the other fic. Yes, this is nothing but fluff.  
> thanks to the lovely @nilshki for the beta ♥

Eddie never knew how grounding could be to fall in love with someone, not until one day, when Buck is grinning ear to ear while he plays with Christopher, he realizes he plans to do this for the rest of his life. There is no panic or earthquake that destroys his entire life, just the calmness that comes with his brain finally catching up with his heart. For the first time in a long time, he is entirely put together and, even when he has to go to the kitchen to have a moment on his own, absolutely nothing changes in the way his life moves on. At least not objectively.

Inside his mind, however, there is more clarity to notice little things.

It’s not the first time that he wonders about their relationship, but it is the only time it’s not triggered by some joke made by their friends. They love to tease them and if it puts a smile on everyone’s face, Eddie really doesn’t mind. He is never being ashamed to point out that Buck is an attractive man or that they work well together, at the station and at home, so it’s never being a matter of concern. Since his partner doesn’t seem offended by it, he doesn’t see the harm in playful jokes.

Now, however, he takes his time in reading all the small interactions and it’s so obvious it makes him almost laugh.

Buck is in love with him too. And he is pretty sure the blonde has no idea.

There is no platonic explanation for the way he acts around Eddie, absolutely none. He gives him his brightest smiles, not the team, just him, whenever he did something particularly awesome. In the days that Eddie asks for his help, he literally drops everything to be able to assist him, no question asked. And honestly, he would have to be blind to not notice how Buck’s eyes drop to his lips every time he speaks.

Buck loves him and _wants_ him.

And he knows this is it. That once Buck catches up to him, once he _realizes_ , there is no going back. Such certainness is soothing in a way, but it fills him with an anticipation that threatens to lift his skin on fire. He knows, like he knows Christopher’s smell since the moment he held him for the first time, that one day he will be able to fall asleep with his arms full of Evan and he _cannot fucking wait._

Yet, he is still caught off guard when after Christopher has gone to sleep, Buck sits beside him on the couch and tells him there is something he needs to talk about with him.

“I think I’m in love with you” He looks so confused and Eddie has to think very hard to remember the last time he had seen him this shy. It’s endearing and he is reminded that, big strong Buck sometimes is just so _young_. At least when it counts. Even if he feels unsure, it’s a testament of how deep their bond is that, far from distance himself, his best friend’s first instinct is to reach out to him for help.

It’s only fair that Eddie delivers.

“I’m here.” It’s easy to move closer, entering the other man’s space calmly. Buck’s eyes are so blue and Eddie feels too happy that he is able to hold his hand tight, just the way he had wanted to do for a long time. “I’m here and I _know_ , Buck. Whenever you are ready, I’m all in.”

“You’re all in?” He needs reassurance, it’s easy to see.

“I’m in love with you too. I plan to be in love with you for the rest of my life”

The tension leaves Buck’s shoulders almost instantly and he rests his whole body against the couch, head titled to the side so he can keep looking at Eddie. “You could have told me, you know? Could have saved us a few months, for sure.”

That makes Eddie chuckle. “I can’t give you all the answers all the time just because you are impatient.”

It earns him a pillow punch but even when they keep coming, Eddie can’t help but feel entirely content. It’s not every day that the rest of your life starts.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @diaz-evan on tumblr!  
> this piece is inspired by 'acuerdate de mi' by morat  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDH5uZScYcM


End file.
